kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoti magic
hoti magic are spells that don't require the same affinity as the god whose power is being borrowed. Most of them can be learned and used by any magician. Before the Cataclysm, magicians were able to borrow magic from many gods, but since the year N0 they are now restricted to the primeval god Brahma, the seven natural gods, Yama, Asvins, and Marut. The gods themselves chose their two forms (hoti and bhavati) of divine magic for humans to use, based on their own uncommon (but not unique) transcendental skills. :See also: bhavati magic, Fusion magic From Primeval Gods Magic originating from the four primeval gods apparently does not become nullified by the Taraka clan's "eyes" the way other spells do, as seen in the following scenarios: * Ran Sairofe's hoti varuna spell ceased to work in the water channel when his group approached Taraka, but Asha's boat created using hoti brahma didn't disappear. * Asha used hoti visnu against a Taraka sura in the water channel. * The only exception to this rule seems to be Yuta, possibly because he's a king. He was able to nullify Agwen Rajof's hoti brahma. hoti brahma |image2 = 1-27 Leez left hanging.png|width2=246|height2=475 |caption2 = Asha punishes Leez }} |image2 = 1-63 hoti brahma.png|width2=431|height2=479 |caption2 = Asha's boat }} Attribute: Creation Target: designated area Effect: physical Requirement: unknown hoti brahma allows magicians to create objects they imagine from thin air, ranging from hammers, to ropes, to boats. Items created by this spell are light purple in color and often translucent. The effect only lasts for a limited time, so the created item will eventually disappear. Items created without proper calculations may not function, can fall apart, and/or can endanger the life of the magician. Since it's only possible to create the outer surface of an object, detailed objects are impossible to create, no matter how skilled the magician. Asha has used this spell on several occasions: * to bind Kubera Leez's ankles to prevent her from leaving * to tie Leez up and dangle her from the Fire temple walls when she tried to leave the temple grounds * to create a boat for traveling through the water channel Lorraine Rartia specializes in creation spells since she has triple-brahma attributes. She is most commonly seen conjuring self-propelled hammers to deal with her friends' annoying behavior. First Asha, then Ran used this spell to create a pair of rings to test if Leez might have the ability to use magic without calculations. hoti visnu |image2 = 2-87 Evading the Underworld.jpg|width2=690|height2=572 |caption2 = fooling the Gods of the Underworld to allow resurrection to succeed }} |image2 = 2-88 Teo's return.png|width2=457|height2=576 |caption2 = a resurrected Teo }} Attribute: Resurrection Target: designated area/target Effect: rewind time Requirement: unknown hoti visnu rewinds the time of a designated area/target to a point in time calculated by the user. It had supposedly been lost with Visnu's disappearance after the N0 Cataclysm, but Asha Rahiro is the only magician still able to cast it. Visnu warned Asha that since he no longer exists here as a god, the spell is very unstable, and using this spell will slowly eat away at her existence. Saha On explains that because Asha used the spell over a thousand times between the years N5 and N12, she ceased to exist for nearly three years after her use of the spell on her 17th birthday, N12-11-21. Before the Cataclysm, this spell was used as both a resurrection/recovery spell and an offensive (attack) spell. * For a successful resurrection, the name of the dead person had to be concealed from the gods of the Underworld through freezing the body via bhavati varuna, then hoti visnu had to be cast immediately after death and the magician had to be exceptionally talented. Very few were able to cast it. Each use of this spell by Asha eats away at her very existence. * When used as an attack spell, it could be used to erase an opponent's memory. In addition, it could be used on someone who had just been healed after a grave injury, in order to re-injure the target. Currygom suggests that there are many other combat uses as well. Notes on hoti visnu: * Its inferior, post-Cataclysm substitute is hoti asvins. * Asha uses it over a thousand times between the years N5 and N12. Her final use during this time period causes her to vanish from existence for nearly three years. * Asha uses this spell eight times in the water channel. * Asha uses it to revert Yuta to his physical and mental state before his capture by the Hide of Bondage. * Asha uses it to resurrect Teo Rakan, but reverts her to a point before either Claude Yui or Gandharva arrived in Kalibloom, thus erasing her memories of everything that happened since the beginning of Season 2. * Asha's final use (so far in the storyline) is to stop Sagara from summoning Ananta, while vanishing again in the process. * Ran Sairofe's aunt Eline Haias was the Priest of Resurrection before the Cataclysm and was able to cast this spell up to that time. * The demand for magicians able to cast hoti visnu was so high that many casters had mental breakdowns due to stress and withdrew from society. * The DNR (Do Not Resurrect) List at the Temple of Death in Rindhallow was created for people who had doubts about the fundamental mechanism of hoti visnu and were opposed to the idea of being resurrected. hoti visnu doesn't work on those whose names are on this list. hoti shiva Unknown effect (no longer available) hoti kali Unknown effect (no longer available) From Natural Gods hoti agni |image2 = 1-24 Asha's hoti agni.png|width2=350|height2=300 |caption2 = Asha during her magic exam }} Original transcendental: Meteor Swarm Attribute: Fire Target: designated area Effect: physical (heat damage + burns) Requirement: unknown hoti agni summons lumps of smoky fire that fall down like meteorites (due to gravity). This magic requires careful calculations, otherwise it can result in the fireballs damaging the caster himself. As it lacks precision, humans use it to assail a large area with unspecified targets, or when it's certain that the magic will definitely reach the target. Compared to hoti indra, this magic has superior range and firepower, but less speed and precision. Agni had chosen his transcendental Meteor Swarm as this magic's original power. (This transcendental has yet to be seen.) Asha Rahiro cast this spell on a small scale to blast away a boulder pinning her right sleeve. Both Brilith Ruin and Asha used this spell against huge numbers of simulated sura during the team portion of their magic exam. hoti chandra Attribute: Darkness Target: area of effect Effect: magical Requirement: unknown hoti chandra allows a user to conceal one's presence, as well as any allies, within the spell's boundaries. Nearby enemies have their senses (hearing, seeing, tasting, smelling) confused, but only as long as the caster remains inside the boundaries of the spell. Some creatures using a 'sixth sense' are able to see through the spell and locate whoever is hidden inside the spell's boundaries. Also, this spell needs an enormous amount of concentration to be maintained and physical contact between the caster and an outsider easily breaks it. Asha and several Kalibloom magicians used this spell to conceal themselves from Gandharva and Maruna shortly before Leez confronted the latter. It can be used in combination with other spells, such as hoti vayu, to confuse the enemy's senses even more. See also: Fusion magic hoti indra |image2 = 1-46 hoti indra.png|width2=682|height2=605 |caption2 = a half hunter foolishly challenges Asha }} |image2 = 2-73 creation spell.jpg|width2=678|height2=524 |caption2 = Lutz uses a fusion spell }} }} Attribute: Sky Target: area of effect Effect: physical (lightning damage) Requirement: unknown hoti indra is lightning magic that alters even the weather and the sky in the area it is cast. It is one of the most difficult to calculate spells and miscalculation may cause allies to be hit. It's the quickest spell with the speed of light, but has one crucial weakness: it cannot be used indoors. However, it works in some special places, like the Water Channel or the Magic Guild building (the test rooms). Asha has used this spell on several occasions in the story: * to destroy simulated suras during her magic exam * to scare off half hunters who were threatening to dispose of Leez * to destroy an Ananta sura in pursuit of Riche Seiran, with the aid of a vajra and silent magic Ran used this spell without calculating when he sensed danger outside of Kalibloom. He cast it so fast, Riche Seiran's surveillance system failed to detect it in time before the spell destroyed a trap about to capture Yuta. Lutz Sairofe used this spell in combination with bhavati brahma to test for local Chaos interference by altering a magician's plain staff, making it fancy with blue sparkles. See also: Fusion magic hoti kubera |image2 = 1-15 Asha breaks down Leez's door.png|width2=625|height2=625 |caption2 = Asha breaks down Leez's door }} |image2 = 1-97 Leez casts hoti kubera.png|width2=420|height2=545 |caption2 = Leez casts hoti kubera for the first time }} Original transcendental: Gigantic Force Attribute: Earth Target: designated area Effect: physical Requirement: unknown hoti kubera strengthens the user's physical power. It enhances defense and attack (only physical ability). It is typically used to strengthen a body part of the caster (e.g. arm for punching, leg for kicking, etc.), which is accompanied by a light yellow aura surrounding the strengthened part. The whole body can be powered up as well, but with much more vigor consumption, and it is usually not a viable option for most magicians. In the case of God Kubera, it strengthens his whole body, changing his hair color from light sand to gold, and his eye color from red-brown to gold, though it's probably a visible effect of his passive skill Gigantic Force. Asha used this spell on her legs during the sura simulation portion of her magic exam. She also used it on her left arm so she could break down the door to Leez's room when the Atera Magic Guild building was on fire. Ran used this spell on his left arm as a demonstration for Leez, who had been unsuccessful with the spell so far. Airi Yui used this spell in combination with hoti asvins, making the aura around her green, but the true effects of this particular combo are still unknown. See also: Fusion magic hoti surya |image2 = 1-63 Asha casts hoti surya.png|width2=650|height2=608 |caption2 = Asha scans all the nearby water channel routes }} Attribute: Light Target: area of effect Effect: magical Requirement: unknown hoti surya allows the caster to instantly scan the whole area the spell can reach, including hidden objects. However, the effect lasts only a few seconds, so usually the only ones who can use this spell effectively are triple surya-attribute magicians or those with a photographic memory. Asha used this spell in the Water channel because the geography of the passages had changed, and she was able to draw a very detailed diagram for Ran. This was when Leez realized that Asha had been using this spell to locate her on several occasions. Saha On, a highly skilled triple-surya magician, used this spell in combination with bhavati surya to eliminate a couple of inferior sura roughly 500km away from his office in Eloth. See also: Fusion magic hoti varuna |image2 = 2-99 hoti varuna.png|width2=400|height2=400 |caption2 = Asha responds to Claude's request for a drink of water }} }} Attribute: Water Target: designated area Effect: summoning and manipulation Requirement: unknown hoti varuna is a spell that can control water. Since it only controls water, it can't create water itself. It is possible to summon water from somewhere else, but the location has to be remembered clearly by the caster. Ran Sairofe is a triple-varuna magician, so his daily usage of this spell is relatively high. He has used this spell on several occasions: * to makes a quick escape from some Gandharva suras while rafting in the ocean * to keep his group's boat moving during the Water channel quest * to catch Asha by surprise after she ditched him on the way to Kalibloom, though in this case he failed to complete his spell before Asha retaliated with her own hoti vayu. Asha used this spell to summon enough water to thoroughly drench Claude, when he asked for something to drink after bursting into a meeting. hoti vayu |image2 = 2-15 hoti vayu.png|width2=447|height2=367 |caption2 = Asha heads to the Temple of Earth, without Leez }} Attribute: Wind Target: anyone/anything chosen by the caster, but targets must be within close range of each other Effect: physical (teleportation) Requirement: good eyesight hoti vayu is one of the most popular spells since it facilitates long-distance travel. It allows the caster, and anyone else (chosen by the caster) within close range, to be swapped with air in a place within the caster's eyesight. The distance one can teleport to can be increased through the use of magical items that improve distance vision, such as the Hunter's Eyes glasses. Asha used this spell fairly frequently throughout the series, mostly to speed up travel between cities. Ruche Seiran, a triple-vayu magician, used this spell (rather sloppily) to quickly take herself and Lorraine to Leez's village for an investigation. She increased her range of vision by eating the eyes of Garuda halfs. This spell can be used in combination with other spells such as hoti chandra, which confuses the enemy's senses even more. See also: Fusion magic From Created Gods hoti asvins Attribute: Resurrection Target: designated area Effect: healing (living beings) or restoration (inanimate objects) Requirement: unknown Just as Asvins, the God of Medicine, doesn't apply her powers only to living beings, hoti asvins can be used both on living beings and inanimate objects. Even though it has been referred to as healing magic, it doesn't actually heal but instead repairs or brings something to its optimal state. This is why applying hoti asvins can be a difficult task; it is not always possible to know the optimal state of something or someone, and thus 'repair' it in the intended manner. Also, if one waits too long to treat an injury, the spell will be unable to heal it and the injured person could end up with unsightly scars. While it cannot revive the dead, it can fully restore the state of a mutilated corpse to its former appearance. Despite its limitations, the effect of this magic is very potent, capable of healing even grave damage, particularly if used by someone highly skilled, with very high divine affinity, and/or with a double or triple asvins attribute. It is said to be a spell that needs a long time to learn since the user has to understand the time logic first. Magicians who don't calculate, such as Ran Sairofe, find this spell especially difficult to master. Airi Yui used this spell in combination with hoti kubera, making the aura around her green, but the true effects of this particular combo are still unknown. See also: Fusion magic There have been several occasions when the optimal state was not what the caster of the spell expected: * Asha Rahiro casts hoti asvins to heal her arm after Yuta chewed on it. Her arm is returned to normal, but her sleeve remains shredded. * The transport ship crew members attempt to repair the broken stabilizer with hoti asvins but get no results. A later attempt, after Leez Haias is ejected from the ship, finally succeeds in repairing the stabilizer. * Airi Yui attempts to restore a collapsed building in order to save people buried underneath it, but nothing happens. hoti marut Attribute: Destruction Target: designated area Effect: physical (cut/slash) Requirement: unknown hoti marut is a single-target spell, other creatures or objects in the vicinity are not affected, used mainly for attacks or self-defense. It slashes the target, and can even kill if powerful enough. As with other offensive spells, its use on humans has been banned, but is allowed in some parts of Willarv to hunt halfs. It is not suited for capturing because it is impossible to calculate how hard it hits. This spell is popular among magicians because of its effectiveness. Even though it is not one of the most powerful spells, it is relatively easy to learn and use, unlike hoti agni and hoti indra which require difficult calculations. It is a spell often used for crimes, especially magical murders, because of its easy use and the possibility to easily cover the incident up as accident. There are masses of books on the market dealing with this spell and a considerable part of the sites is filled with warnings of risk. However, many people ignore them and use the spell on humans nonetheless. Asha Rahiro doesn't seem to have concerns over using hoti marut on whomever she thinks deserves punishment, usually Leez. hoti yama Attribute: Death Target: human Effect: termination of life, with a 24-hour delay Requirement: Death-related silent magic hoti yama consumes the lifespan of the spell's target. In the first 12 hours after the spell is cast, no change occurs. Upon the 13th hour, the target's body accelerates to the age of natural death minus a half day. At the end of the final (24th) hour, the target dies. Once cast, the spell can only be reversed by having it cast again by a magician with a talent at death magic equaling or exceeding that of the original caster. Since the domain of death magic lies independent of all other magic, this spell cannot be removed from a target with spells such as hoti asvins. This spell is the perfect tool for murder since the effects do not manifest themselves immediately. In fact, this magic is considered so dangerous that it is forbidden to perform except for the execution of condemned criminals. hoti yama has no effect on immortal beings such as suras or gods. Suras do not age and have no "lifespan" in the same sense as humans, even though they could still be killed by other means. One of the few magicians actually able to use hoti yama is Claude Yui, the Priest of Death. The spell is not only dangerous, but is rarely seen since it requires silent magic. Claude uses this spell on Leez in order to force Asha to come to him at the Temple of Earth for some chit chat, since she was avoiding him. Asha eventually relents, and bullies him into removing the spell before the 24 hours are up. Nobody is willing to explain to Leez that her adult appearance is the age of her natural death, but she eventually learns the truth from Saha On. Asha also becomes the target of this spell when she is given the death penalty by magician vote. However, her execution ends up being postponed. Notes * Currygom stated in her blog entry for Ep.45 that she completely changed the spell hoti marut, which is an offensive slashing attack, from its original concept: magic that returns a creature back to his own realm. She decided that it would be too unbalanced even with its short casting range, and that not even Maruna could do anything if he was hit. * According to a Hindi-speaking fan, "hoti agni" means "there be fire," "hoti vayu" means "there be wind," etc. References Category:Index Category:Hoti magic Category:Magic